Paris Lovers
by ipodaddicted14
Summary: The Hummels take a trip to Paris, France. There Kurt meets two boys and falls in love but are they truly who they say they are? One-shot, might continue in the future
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first story on fanfiction ever and i'm not sure if this is a oneshot or not.

Disclaimer: sadly i don't own the awesomeness that is known as glee and i don't own Connor Temple either he belongs to Primeval

* * *

><p>One step back into the bully infested McKinley High and Kurt was already getting attack. His attacker gave off a high pitched squeal before crushing his bones.<p>

"Mercedes Jones! I can't breathe," Kurt tried to break free from his friend's death grip but gave up once he realized his clothes would wrinkle if he tried.

Reluctantly the attacker set free the taller boy. "So much for emailing me every day!" Mercedes crossed her arms going all out diva. "You get to go prancing around in Paris while I'm stuck here in lame old Ohio."

Kurt couldn't stop from gushing over his best friend, "You know if I could of I would have brought you with me and not Finn. Besides you would have gotten bored with all the family bonding my dad was forcing us to go through."

"Ha please, you wouldn't have to worry about me. I would have Merceding the city while you and the fam spent time watching soccer or whatever your dad viewed as 'family bonding'. Plus family bonding doesn't excuse you of not sending me those daily reports you promised."

Sighing Kurt linked arms with his shorter friend and they strutted to their lockers. " Ok so maybe I should have sent you more emails but I got busy. I sort of met and sort of dated a boy I met," quickly Kurt opened his locker mumbling is words hoping Mercedes would move on to something else.

"You what!" The female diva forced the pale boy to face her "I thought you and Karofsky had finally made it official?"

"I know that Mercedes but have you ever thought that maybe I want to be with someone who will hold my hand in public and take me on dates that aren't in my own home? David refuses to tell his parents about his true sexuality and after a while watching movies at my house gets boring." Kurt turns back to his locker tears starting to brim his eyes, "I want romance and I finally got it this summer. It doesn't matter anyway it was a summer fling and now I'm back in the United States with David. I'll forget all about this summer by sectionals."

Mercedes couldn't help the scoff that escaped her lips. "You and I both know that's not true Kurt. You're going to be thinking about your Paris lover and Karofsky is going to notice forcing you to tell him the truth. I bet you're planning to Skype this Paris guy or something this weekend or something."

"So maybe I am?" Kurt looked in the mirror on his locker trying to distract himself but just met Mercedes disappointed expression.

"I hope you know what you're doing because if you break Karofsky's heart he's going to start bullying again and he'll channel all his anger out on you," Kurt just gives her a shaky nod while gulping down his guilt and worry. "Anyway it's a new school year and I don't want to ruin my first day by lecturing you white boy. You have to tell me all the deets about this little Paris love you had over the summer!"

"Mercedes he's _amazing_ I met him when I was waiting for Finn a bakery across the hotel we were staying at. His cute but sadly straight friend had gotten cupcake all over my new Burberry jacket and I was ready to flip when I connected with these gorgeous hazel eyes and he had this messy dark curly hair that shouldn't have been cute at all but I just wanted to reach out and run my fingers through it."

"Wow, you really fell head over heels for this guy didn't you? What's his name and by any chance is his cute but sadly straight friend going to move to United States and looking for a divalicious girl?"

"Connor is chasing after this girl that works as a keeper at some zoo and my so called lover boy's name is Phillip. Sadly I left both of them in Paris and that's where they're going to stay on the side of the ocean most likely for the rest of their lives."

"Hold up white boy, did you just say his name was Phillip? What happened to your hole rant about how after summer camp when the bully put all your clothes in the lake you would never date a Phillip _ever_?"

"You don't get to chose the name of your first love Mercedes, well unless I convince him to go to court and change his name of course."

* * *

><p>Curls slicked back with handfuls of gel the dark haired boy adjusted his uniform. His eyes were droopy from the painful plane ride across the ocean. He was straightening his tie when he saw a picture of two boys one was hazel eye and the other blue eyed fall to the floor. He was about to pick it up so he could tuck it away somewhere safe when his two best friends came bouncing into his dorm.<p>

"Blaine are you ready for the first day back at Dalton? The Warblers are going to go all the way this year," David yelled as he jumped onto Blaine's back.

Wes was the first to notice the picture, "Hey who's that a picture of? That's not Connor Temple right? Wait why your hair look cu-"

Shaking his head Blaine shoved the picture into his back pocket cutting Wes off, "He's no one just a friend of Connor's who I met over the summer. Look at the time we better get going."

* * *

><p>End?<p>

If i get postive reviews i might continue but i'm not sure i don't have a very good self esteem when it comes to this stuff

reviews are welcomed and while i like constructive reviews because i want to improve but please don't be too harsh on this noob? =D


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really glad and somewhat surpised that a lot of people enjoyed the first chapter so I decided to continue!

school starts again on Tuesday so i think i won't be able to post again till next weekend.

Disclaimer: I will never own glee and I don't even own Connor who belongs to primeval.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat with his legs crossed in the last place he enjoyed being, the boy's locker room. How could he not hate it? It smelled horrible, the humidity was ruining his hair, the football boys left their equipment everywhere, and the guys always looked at Kurt like he was going to molest them.<p>

"What I don't understand is before my I went on vacation you told me how hard it was seeing me during school because you didn't want to slip up and come falling out of the closet and now you want me to join the football team again?" Kurt asked as his boyfriend changed back into his street clothes on the other side of the room. Football practice was over and all the guys had left before Kurt had even walked into the locker room.

"I might not be ready to come out yet and I know being around you in public raises the chance of people finding out about us but we need you on the team, Kurt. Brandon doesn't know what he's doing he can't even kick the ball three yards," David claimed as he finished putting on his shirt and walked over to Kurt.

"But you guys already had your auditions for parts on the team already and Beiste doesn't look like the type of person who would just let someone join out of the blue."

"I know _tryouts _are over but if she can just see your amazing kicking she'll take you in a heartbeat. Our first game is this Saturday. You'll come even if you're not on the team right?"

Chuckling Kurt stood up grabbing his bag and kissed Dave on the cheek. "You're forgetting that my step-brother is the quarterback. I have to come with Carole and my dad either way."

Dave warped his arm around the smaller boy and led him out of the locker room. "Sorry I always forget that you and Finn are brothers. Why did twinkle toes come back from your vacation weeks ago while you came back yesterday?"

"_Finn_ had to go to his football auditions." Dave tries to correct Kurt but get cut off when Kurt puts his hand in front of his face. "I'm right you're wrong, now let's go back to my house and pick up on watching Grey's Anatomy!"

Karofsky can only groan as his boyfriend drags him to their cars.

* * *

><p>Blaine just couldn't focus ever since he got home. He knew he should be paying attention during the Warbler meeting but he kept drifting off. No matter how many times Blaine tried telling himself that he couldn't focus because of the long flight back from Paris he knew it was because of Kurt.<p>

Whenever Blaine tried closing his eyes he kept visualizing Kurt fixing his hair or the way in certain lighting specks of gray or green would show in his eyes. For once he was grateful for Connor's lack of coordination and bumping into Kurt causing what they'd later name the cupcake fiasco. Blaine had been truly worried that Kurt was going to murder Connor for getting icing on his jacket but when Blaine met Kurt's eyes everything went away. Some would call Blaine a hopeless romantic but he never thought he believed in love at first sight till that day in the bakery. His summer was full of sharing kisses under the stars and being dragged from clothing store to clothing store by Kurt. He listened to Kurt's horror stories of being bullied and-

A loud bang of a gavel woke Blaine from his day dreams; he sat up straight trying to play off his embarrassment. "Sorry boys I got in very late last night and like everyone else had to endure the pain of moving my stuff back into the dorms. What did I miss?"

Wes placed his gavel back down on the table and mentally filed harassing Blaine about his day dreams for later. "We were throwing around ideas about the song we should do for the pep rally on Friday."

The Warbler meeting went by in a blur as Blaine insisted on singing a Katy Perry song yet again but got over thrown by Jeff who insisted to save Katy for another time. For the most part they didn't get much done and all the boys talked about was their summers. Wes gave up trying to get order within the halls as this was the same occurrence every year in the first Warbler meeting of the new school year. He was now practicing in the air different techniques for gavel hitting.

Blaine almost didn't notice when David sat down next to him during his intense argument with Thad about who was a better singer: Pink or Katy Perry. "What do you mean she can't sing? Katy is able to-"

Coughing David cuts off Blaine, "Ok ladies can you move this conversation to a later date? I need to talk to the here Blainster for a little." Thad just rolled his eyes saying something about 'Pink Power' but the two friends just ignored his grumbling. "So after some very manly begging I was able to convince Jeanette to get you a date with a girl in her dormitory."

"I don't know David you know I'm not fond of blind dates. I'd like to find a lady on my own." Blaine straightened his jacket trying to show some false confidence.

"Cause you're doing such a great job at that. I've known you since middle school man and you haven't had a serious relationship yet. I understand in seventh grade you came Dalton Junior Academy in the middle of the year because of bullying then in eighth grade you started staying in the dormitory and got an early invitation to the Warblers while still going through emotional trauma from the bullying. But there was no reason for not having a pretty lady on your arm last year and it is my goal for you to fall in love this year."

"Maybe I already fell in love?" Blaine couldn't even look at his best friend. He kept his eyes locked on the window.

"Wait what! Dude why didn't you tell me? What's her name?" Blaine broke his gaze out the window and could have sworn that he saw David wagging his tail as he bounced up and down on the couch.

"Calm down, boy, I met her in Paris and I'm most likely never going to see her again anyway so it doesn't matter."

"You take at least half a dozen trips to Paris every year and there's always video chatting so who says it's over?"

"She doesn't live in Paris and long distance relationships never works anyway. Can we change the topic I don't want to talk about her, alright?"

"Fine but you're coming on a double date with me on Sunday and that's final Blaine"

* * *

><p>Slamming his door shut Blaine racked his hands through his hair. For once he was thankful for his dad pulling strings and getting him his own dorm room. Blaine felt like a whole wave of anger and kicked his suitcase that was still sitting at the foot of his bed unpacked. He threw himself onto his bed trying to reach for any sane dapperness inside of him.<p>

Blaine pulled at his gelled curls as he slowly took in deep breathes counting back from ten. He had to go on the date Sunday or else people would find the secret he's keeping in his closet and his life would be ruined. No matter how many times someone told him that they cared about him, he knew caring and love only went so far for most people. Only a handful of people knew about his true sexuality and he planned on keeping it that way.

After a half hour of pep talk Blaine went on auto pilot. He took off his jacket, tie and undershirt hanging them over his desk chair. Walking into the bathroom that joined him with the room next to his he locked the doors. Turning on the shower head gave Blaine a weird sense of relief. He was back in Dalton the one place that he felt he belonged and loved. Heck he could have walked into class with purple hair and people could tell him how inspiring he was. All he had to do is step into the shower and all his worries would disappear.

The bathroom was in the same shape it was in last year. A water mark was on the ceiling from when Alex and Lucas flooded their bathroom when trying to throw water balloons at Mr. Reinbold. The school never fixed the mirror after Nick thought it would have been a good idea to try bouncing two dozen bouncy balls off the wall. Plus how could he forget the one morning he walked into his bathroom to be met with Wes and David spraying silly string into his sleep deprived face the day of finals? He picked up the small pit of silly string still in the cabinet throwing it out and took his shower.

* * *

><p>After grabbing the first plaid pajama pants he saw in his suitcase Blaine decided to log into his Skype. It was hard not to notice the spam of messages Connor left for him. After seeing the fifteenth '<em>you have to get on nooooooow<em>' the similar ring blasted from his laptop. Clicking accept Blaine was met with a view of an eyeball.

"Connor what on earth are you doing?" Blaine asked as he placed his laptop on his bed.

"Oh sorry mate thought I saw a smudge on the webcam thingy." Connor leaned away from his webcam showing him with his fedora and fingerless gloves.

"For a computer genius you are handicapped when it comes to common sense."

"That's why I have you as my best mate. With your dapper cool mind and my genius mind we make the most awesome people anyone would ever meet."

"Connor this is why I'm your _only _friend."

"Not true! I made friends with Kurt and Finn. And you _definitely_ got close to Kurt," Connor said while wiggling his eyebrows trying to look seductive.

"Connor I told you when I left I don't want to talk about Kurt."

"But you told him you'd video chat with him this weekend. I thought you actually cared about Kurt?"

"I did, I mean I do care about him." Blaine buries his head in the covers on his bed. "I'm sorry Con I've just had a rough day."

"My poor little GBF."

Confused Blaine looks up seeing the annoyingly happy smile plastered on Connor's face. "What did you call me?"

"You're my GBF, the G is for gay the B for best and F from friend. You're my gay best friend," Connor replied looking proud of himself that he knew 'slang' that Blaine didn't.

"You do realize that guys don't take having a gay best friend into pride right? That term is mostly used by girls."

"So? What's wrong with a guy having a gay best friend? A wise man once said that having a gay friend just leaves more girls for yourself. You really need to come out to the people at your school. They can't hurt you, you're protected by a zero tolerance rule plus you know people at your school who are gay."

Rolling his eyes Blaine got up and started pacing in his room. "Connor just leave the topic alone."

Raising his hands in surrender Connor couldn't help the chuckle that rose from his throat. "Mate you're going to burn hole through your rug. What happened today at the good old Dalton Academy?"

"David set me up on a blind date." Before Connor could interject Blaine continued "With a _girl _Connor. What am I going to do if David sees the signs that I'm on a different team?"

"Maybe it's time you at least tell David and Wes. They are your best friend right? They shouldn't treat you any differently. Plus you know with your conditions it's not healthy to keep your feelings locked up."

Suddenly Blaine stopped his pacing. "Well at least I don't spend all my times coming up with conspiracies and reading about dinosaurs!"

"Have you taken your antidepressants today, Blaine?"

Blaine threw himself back onto his bed while he grumbled, "No."

"Well I'd advise you to take them tomorrow before you do something stupid like when you were in seventh grade and the summer of freshman year. Goodnight mate"

Blaine couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. No matter what he did he knew Connor would have his back. "Goodnight you fedora freak," the last thing Blaine saw on the screen was his chuckling friend.

* * *

><p>Glancing at the clock Kurt knew that he should have been sending Dave on his way but he was too content to even move a muscle. After they went to Staples to get some last minute school supplies they went back to Kurt's house where Kurt had easily talked Dave into continuing watching Grey's Anatomy. Kurt curled more into his boyfriend's chest and looked up to see Dave's face scrunched in disgust watching the bloody scene play out in front of them.<p>

"What you can take beating people up but can't handle the aftermath?" Kurt asked teasingly while nudging Dave. What he didn't expect to be met with sad eyes. "You know I already forgave you for the semi horrible sophomore year you gave me."

"I know you _say _that but I can't help but feel guilty. You almost left the school because of me, Kurt."

"Didn't we agree to not talk about what happened last year anymore? You get too depressed and I get defensive, it's really no good for our relationship."

"I know, I know, I feel like we've talked about millions of times but I never feel any less guilty."

"So I've been thinking." Kurt ignored the eye roll he got from Dave and continued, "If you come out of the closet to your parents I will audition for kicker."

"No way in hell am I doing that Kurt!"

"What are you so scared of? Before we dated I went over your house and your parents love me! Heck, your dad even talked about forming a gay, straight, lesbian alliance!"

Dave roughly pushed Kurt off of him sending the smaller boy into the arm rest. He turns to TV off and started walking towards the door. "Maybe because people aren't as fucking confidante as you are, Kurt, every think of that!" Dave doesn't let Kurt reply and continues, "Of you course you didn't because you always push people to do things that they don't want to do!"

Kurt stormed over to Dave grabbing his arm. "When have I forced people into doing something that they didn't want to do?"

"Oh please I heard all about you throwing yourself onto Finn last year and everyone knows you only introduced your dad to Finn's mom because you wanted to be closer to Finn!"

"So what if I did? My dad is happy now and I finally have a mother again! Just because I can get selfish doesn't take away from the fact that you are still a scared little boy just like you were last year the only difference is you finally found someone who could actually love you!"

Tired of always being remind of last year Dave pushed Kurt away from him hard enough to make him stumble but not enough to make him fall. "Don't you dare give me that bullshit. I know about you hooking up with some Paris prissy!"

"Dave-" Before Kurt could even finish his sentence Dave grab him by the shirt and pushed him up against the wall. For the first time in months Kurt was scared of what Dave would do to him. He found himself back in his sophomore year when he was scared to come to school everyday.

"Get your filthy paws off my son and leave my house _now_." Burt came down from upstairs where he might have been over listening to the two boys' conversation. He forced himself between his son and Dave acting as Kurt's barrier. "I knew letting you close to my son was a mistake! I better not ever catch you near him again!"

Dave stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him. Kurt tried to calm his dad as his dad was breathing unevenly. "Dad calm down you shouldn't have butted in, you put too much strain on your heart."

"I don't care, just stay away from that boy Kurt."

Neither one of them noticed Finn standing in the darken kitchen with his fists clenched.

* * *

><p>Hope you all have a safe and happy new years!<p> 


End file.
